The Werewolf and the Shapeshifter
by Whenthephoneixturnstoash
Summary: This is the story of Remus Lupin and Tonks and how their relationship is formed, I am not sure how far I will take this. This is my first story please review! The story is set after OoTP and maybe all the way to DH. Again please read and review, hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Death of Black

It was a quiet and peaceful day, which was rare for Remus a very rare day indeed, which is why it is most unfortunate to be the day his friend Sirius Black died. Or rather the day after, this, however, is irrelevant to the story because the story is currently in Remus Lupin's sitting room of his apartment flat close to Kings Cross Station, where the trains could often be heard letting out a loud blaring similar to one of a banshee. Remus sat in an obviously old and worn out chair much like his robes, his head was looking down at an old black and white photograph with a small group of boys laughing, wide grins spread across their faces. The picture was a sad reminder that Lupin was alone, truly alone. For his old Hogwarts mates were gone James dead, Sirius dead, Peter might as well be dead too, it seems that werewolves are not meant to be happy. After staring at the photograph for a few more moments Remus put it down on the caramel coffee table and sighed making his way towards the kitchen, however, a knocking at the door stopped him. A mixture of shock and caution came over him for not many knew where he lived except Dumbledore, with his wand by his side he rushed to the doorway and swooshed open the door. There standing out in the hallway was…. Tonks, hair surprisingly not pink but rather a morbid black color, her face was strewn with tears. Tonks had stifled a small cry before blurting out the word, "I'm sorry" after which she collapsed into Remus's arms with such gusto that nearly knocked them both to the ground. Lupin regained his balance and said, "Why don't you come in? I'll put on some tea for us" leading her into the cozy apartment and onto his couch where she sank into hands now covered her face.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

The Death of Black

It was a quiet and peaceful day, which was rare for Remus a very rare day indeed, which is why it is most unfortunate to be the day his friend Sirius Black died. Or rather the day after, this, however, is irrelevant to the story because the story is currently in Remus Lupin's sitting room of his apartment flat close to Kings Cross Station, where the trains could often be heard letting out a loud blaring similar to one of a banshee. Remus sat in an obviously old and worn out chair much like his robes, his head was looking down at an old black and white photograph with a small group of boys laughing, wide grins spread across their faces. The picture was a sad reminder that Lupin was alone, truly alone. For his old Hogwarts mates were gone James dead, Sirius dead, Peter might as well be dead too, it seems that werewolves are not meant to be happy. After staring at the photograph for a few more moments Remus put it down on the caramel coffee table and sighed making his way towards the kitchen, however, a knocking at the door stopped him. A mixture of shock and caution came over him for not many knew where he lived except Dumbledore, with his wand by his side he rushed to the doorway and swooshed open the door. There standing out in the hallway was…. Tonks, hair surprisingly not pink but rather a morbid black color, her face was strewn with tears. Tonks had stifled a small cry before blurting out the word, "I'm sorry" after which she collapsed into Remus's arms with such gusto that nearly knocked them both to the ground. Lupin regained his balance and said, "Why don't you come in? I'll put on some tea for us" leading her into the cozy apartment and onto his couch where she sank into hands now covered her face.

Chapter 2

Kill the witch

The definition of a werewolf defined in _Newt Scamander's Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ , which is one of the top-selling books according to the Daily Prophet for nearly 40 years or so, Werewolf: " _Once a month, at the full moon, the otherwise sane or normal wizard or Muggle transforms into a murderous beast."_ Remus could barely remember the bite, that fateful night when his life changed completely. Being a werewolf was a curse, something you could never escape, no life, no love, for who could ever learn to love a beast? Even the love from his parents seemed now distant like they were afraid of him, their only son. So, how so is it a man who has never really been loved except by his friends (but that didn't count), how could a man like that be the first person you want to cry on, to confide in? A question soon to be answered in the near future, as now Tonks sat in his sitting room with a cup of tea and what looked to be a handkerchief, at least Remus hoped it was as it was covered with dirt and wet tears.

After silence had turned into awkwardness, Remus felt the need to say something but, instead simply took Tonks' hands in a comforting manner his eyes showed true sympathy. The sun from outdoors lit her face beautifully making her look like an angel, well a very clumsy loud angel but, an angel none the less. Tonks then managed to stutter out, "I'm sorry, rrRemus I know I must be a terrible bother but, but…Oh, it's all my fault, Sirius is dead because of me, I will make Bellatrix pay for this! One way or another I will have my revenge!"

The look of sadness now gone, instead replaced with pure anguish and hatred that tore across her face that would even send Mad-eye running for the hills. Fists clenched Tonks jumped off the couch now moving towards the door grabbing her coat from when she came in almost tripping over one of the legs of the coffee table, a slight groan as she had tried to avoid it and ended up nicking her skin where a little seam of blood began slowly dripping down her leg. Remus immediately went up after her this vendetta of hers could kill her just as Tonks was just about to grab the doorknob Lupin managed to wrench her arm around making Tonks face him, her face still had an aggressive look with quiet determination, which was indeed rare as Tonks was never aggressive nor quiet, she jerked her arm back attempting to leave however Remus's grip was tight.

"Wait, Tonks…"

The sentence was interrupted as Tonks asserted, "Look Lupin, you're a nice fellow and all but, I am going to kill Bellatrix, don't make me jinx you!" Remus knew that she would, so he sighed and thought about his words carefully. In a slow, soothing voice Lupin said, "I know I can't stop you, but I also know Bellatrix will kill you," another deep sigh came from Lupin before saying, "which is why I will help you find Bellatrix. I know all about Defense against the Dark Arts having taught at Hogwarts and you are still new to being an Auror, to be honest, you will need all the help you can get." A grin played across Tonks' face her eyes now slightly tearful, "Thank you-you have no idea how much this means to me!" the words sincere and relieved. A tingly feeling went down Remus's spine _probably just could Remus thought, yes a bit of wind._ Yet that same feeling erupted this time making his hairs stand on end when Tonks slipped her arm into Remus's.

Tonks unbeknown didn't notice the hairs standing up and instead had her eyes closed trying to concentrate. "What are you doing?" a bemused look was on Remus's face, it was obvious he was trying not to burst out laughing. An annoyed glare was flashed back to Remus, "Well I am trying to concentrate on Apparating, I can do it I just sometimes end up in the wrong place. So, unless you want to end up in Albania I don't want another peek out of you, mister" she huffed clearly exasperated with Remus and her failed efforts. That had shut up Remus whose face was now tinged with pink and was now very curious about his shoes as he continued to stare down at them for a couple of minutes until finally, he muttered, "How about I just Apparate us? Where to?" A sigh of defeat escaped Tonks lips a grumble as she replied, "To my parents' house 2378 Station Road, London, oh and try to be outside the house we don't want to scare them," Remus nodded in agreement, a sudden pop, and they were gone leaving the old and snug apartment empty.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys sorry I haven't written in a looong time I just have been busy. Please enjoy and remember to Read and Review! Quick side notes sorry about how the chapters are formatted, I am still new at this. If you find any grammar issues please report them I would like to fix them thanks! Disclaimer: Characters belong to J.K Rowling**

Chapter Three

Meet the Parents

Station Road, London appeared to be a most normal place the structures looked like any other neighborhood with small poorly watered lawns, an occasional gnome or two in the yard-the fake kind, not the real kind-in fact many might say it was the most boring road in London, the world even. That is until Remus and Tonks popped up just in front of a mailbox labeled, 2378 Station Road them being there seemed odd, abnormal, out-of-place even. Nobody noticed the odd pair arriving luckily as the street was empty and the wind was the only sound to be heard and even the wind seemed quiet, whispering.

(THIS IS A LINE BREAK) (THIS IS A LINE BREAK) (THIS IS A LINE BREAK) (THIS IS A LINE BREAK)

Tonks stared up at her old house the brick weathered and the white shutters now a murky gray, still seeing her old rundown home had to make her smile she had many happy memories here. Beside her, Remus gazed up at the house curiously and considered about to ask a question but, shut his mouth. "What about it, then? Go on spit it out." For a moment Remus looked embarrassed his cheeks tinged a warm pink color and his lips twinged a bit creating a half-smile. "It's just," Remus paused before saying slowly, "it's so…normal, I have expected the house to be pink or something like that." A gut-wrenching laugh bellowed from Tonks, her eyes watered so she wiped her eyes with her hands trying to stop the flow of tears. After a few moments she managed to stutter out, "You, you thought I lived in a, a pink house! Ha! Well at least I know what you think of me, come on!" She beckoned him towards the emerald green front door of her parents' house clearly still tickled by what Remus had said.

Before taking knocking on the door Tonks took a couple of moments and composed herself keeping her face monotone, watching the process of it made Remus want to burst out laughing the same way she did at his remarks, instead he composed his face to look as friendly as possible, Tonks might not mind him being a werewolf, her parents' however might have a different opinion about it. Perhaps it was best not to mention, I mean not that he could be a real harm because the next full moon wasn't for about a week, still, many wizards and witches resented the idea of werewolves living among them able to bite whoever they pleased. Frankly, the thought of biting anyone sent a shiver down his spine he hated the idea of passing on his dreadful fate onto another innocent.

Tonks knocked on the door thrice in an unrhymed pattern and took a step back, from inside one could hear the scuffling of someone moving to the door. When the door opened he stood shocked as Bellatrix Lestrange stood at the door, he moved for his wand until he saw that it wasn't Bellatrix as similar as the two faces were. This woman standing before them had comforting eyes unlike Bella's beady black ones and her hair fell into gentle curls while Bellatrix's were more like poised snakes ready to strike at any moment. The woman's eyes, however, were placed only on Tonks as she leaned in for a hug, making Remus realize this must be Tonks mom, of course. He had forgotten that Bellatrix and Tonks' mom were sisters before she was disowned for marrying a Mudblood, he believed her name was Andromeda was her name now remembering that Sirius had discussed it with him once, at the thought of Sirius he felt a lump in his throat but, pushed it aside focusing on Tonks and her mother.

"Nymphadora, thank goodness you are all right! I was worried half to death, I heard about the Ministry raid and after not hearing from you, I thought," Andromeda broke down sobbing, "I thought you were dead." Her eyes looked glassy with tears and the stains of previous tears were evident on her face, under her eyes were black and blue from sleep loss.

"Well, mum I'm fine now no need to worry, I am an Auror after all," Tonks' voice was annoyed and slightly exasperated at her mother. After seeing that her daughter was without a scratch on her, Andromeda's gaze shifted to Lupin. "Who's this? An Auror friend?" he voice was suspicious as she looked at Remus with guarded curiosity taking note of the faded scars on his face from when he scratched himself in werewolf form. Holding out his hand Remus said, "Pleased to meet you, I'm Remus Lupin"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Story of Andromeda Black

Have you ever felt like screaming over the mistakes in your life, the pain, the mistakes of your family? Being born into the Black family has never been easy; all the prejudice, the pride, the horrors hidden in my past. Thankfully the screams have fell deaf on my ears since I met Ted and had my beautiful Nymphadora. I am forever thankful that my path is nothing like my sisters or the rest of my family, I would rather be disowned than act high and mighty because of my bloodline. Lately, though the screams have begun to rise with the recent break out of my so called sister, Bellatrix and her attack on the Ministry of Magic. I knew this is why Tonks was here, I could see the deadly look in her eyes, it caused me fear. As it reminded me of Bellatrix's murderous stares and sadistic smile, a chill went down my spine. Murder…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

After what seemed like an eternity, Andromeda responded to Remus' greeting, but still didn't offer her hand for him to shake. In an awkward manner Remus lightly coughed and put his hand down, when suddenly Mr. Tonks had come out of the kitchen and into the sitting room where he laughed gaily at the sight of his daughter.

"Wotcher, Tonks! Finally, coming to visit your old dad…What happened to your hair? I thought you liked it pink. Doesn't she usually have pink hair?"

Mr. Tonks looked at his wife to confirm hi statements. To this Andromeda simply nodded with a look of admiration towards her husband's silly behavior. Mr. Tonks might not have been the most sensible man in the world, but his charming manner and loving nature made it hard for Andromeda to get mad at him. Tonks interrupted Mr. Tonks before he could say anything else, "Yes, Dad. Good to see you…oh this is Remus," gesturing towards Lupin, who gave a polite nod, "umm. Dad I really need to talk to mum about something perhaps you should fix everyone a cuppa?" Mr. Tonks responded immediately and babbled on the way out about being such a rude host until his droning voice could no longer be heard; leaving only Tonks, Andromeda, and Remus in silence.

"Dora, I know why you are here. I know you are angry and scared, but this is not a path you want to follow. Believe me, after growing up in a place where we were taught to hate others…I don't want that life for you. Please I beg of you," a gleaming shimmer was apparent in her eyes as she withheld the tears that threatened to spill. Tonks gave no response except a hard stare at her mother that seemed to convey the message that she couldn't let this go. Andromeda sighed, "Well if I can't stop you let me give you information on how to find Bellatrix. I may be disowned from the family, however I still grew up with Bellatrix."

Remus who was sitting on the edge of the loveseat cushion, clearly uncomfortable with being in the middle of Tonk's family drama uttered softly. "Please Mrs. Tonks tell us what you know, I too have tried to stop Tonks and have failed. But I promise you I will protect her from the dangers that lie ahead."

Andromeda looked at Remus with a newfound respect and felt comforted that her daughter would be in the hands of such a dedicated man. She sighed, "Very well," she said, "here's what you need to know…"

An hour later, they emerged from the small house of 2378 Station Road and were prepared to set off to find Bellatrix and make her pay for what she did to Sirius, the hunt was afoot.

 **Hey, this story is not abandoned just not updated at all. I am so sorry to those who are reading this. The chapters will eventually get longer and be more actionpacked, but we are still in the beginning of the story. Please review I need some suggestions on whether or not Andromeda will continue in the story or if Dumbledore will be in the story. Please R and R. Oh one more thing I intentionally left out the part of what Andromeda said, that will be a later chapter that will be a significant turning point.**


End file.
